ABSTRACT This proposal requests funds to support the 72nd Annual Symposium of the Society of General Physiologists (SGP), entitled `Molecular Physiology of the Cell Membrane: An Integrative Perspective from Experiment and Computation'. The meeting will be held on September 5th ? 9th, 2018, at the Marine Biological Laboratory (MBL) in Woods Hole, MA. The SGP symposium is known as one of the leading meeting for physiologists, cell biologists, neuroscientists and biophysicists in all career stages and professional arenas. Each year, its topic is unique, and designed to highlight emerging and impactful research areas within the field of physiology and biophysics. The 2018 meeting will bring together ~175 scientists and trainees to discuss novel and fundamental research pertaining to the structure, function and folding of membrane proteins, specifically highlighting the influential role of their lipid environment. A second underlying theme will be the integration of experimental and computational approaches. The overarching goal of the meeting is to inspire and recognize young investigators, to promote a greater diversity of scientists within this field, and to disseminate new and significant discoveries in molecular membrane biology of relevance for human health and disease. Christopher Miller (HHMI, Brandeis University) will deliver the `Friends of Physiology' keynote lecture, which will showcase new ideas about ion-channel function and biochemistry. SGP symposia are large enough to represent a diverse range of research areas, and small enough to maximize individual discussions and foster collaborative interactions between students, postdoctoral fellows, early-career investigators, and established leaders. The organizers, Janice L. Robertson (University of Iowa) and Jos Faraldo-Gmez (NIH/NHLBI), are experts in the integration of experimental and computational approaches for the study of membrane protein fold, structure and function. They have assembled a star-studded group of 25 speakers, from research areas that do not normally intersect in a small-scale setting but which would be mutually synergistic. These are (i) the study of membrane protein folding and self-organization, (ii) the study of the structure and function of channels and transporters, and (iii) the study of membrane protein systems by modern computational approaches. In addition, the conference will highlight discoveries made through cutting-edge experimental techniques, such as cryo-electron and single-molecule microscopy, which are revolutionizing the field. Panel discussions will address related scientific topics, as well as gender and minority issues and scientific publishing. The Society of General Physiologists will provide excellent administrative support to ensure the success of the meeting, in a superb, highly symbolic venue. In summary, the proposed meeting is poised to be a one-of-a-kind event, not only in the scope and quality of its scientific content, but also in its inspirational value for the next generation of membrane physiologists.